Please Treat Me Well
by Shinku Tsuu-ki
Summary: "Aku gak punya permen buatmu, Tuan Kelinci. Trik apa yang kamu punya?" - College AU, Halloween Fic. Enjoy!


**_Please Treat Me Well_**

* * *

 ** _Warning:_** _mengandung konten BL di dunia lain /bukan_

 _ **Disclaimer:** Haikyuu! masih jadi miliknya Furudate Haruichi. Fanfic ini dibuat demi kepentingan asupan fangirling semata._

* * *

 _ **~ enjoy? ~**_

* * *

 **i.** _ **Halloween!**_

* * *

Ini adalah malam Halloween.

Malam ini, semua orang bisa berpakaian sesuka hati mereka. Kostum dan dekorasi labu tampak sejauh mata memandang. Toko-toko menjual permen dengan diskon besar-besaran; tidak ada yang melewatkan kesempatan ini untuk mengisi stok permen, tentu saja. Habis, kapan lagi mereka bisa membeli permen dalam jumlah besar dan harga murah meriah?

Hah? Apa? Valentine? Itu sih beda kasus, pembaca sekalian. Kesannya itu, lho. Membeli cokelat untuk dimakan sendiri di hari Valentine itu rasanya…

…er, kembali ke topik.

Hinata, selaku seorang penggemar festival, tentu saja tidak melewatkan kesempatan ini. Malam ini, ia dan Natsu—adiknya—akan berkeliling, berdandan dan memakai kostum, juga membawa keranjang yang diharapkan akan berisi banyak sekali permen. Awalnya Hinata khawatir tidak akan mendapatkan satupun permen, tetapi temannya ada yang iseng berkomentar, "Jangan khawatir, kamu bakal dapat banyak permen. Gak ada yang bisa bedain kamu sama anak SD, kok."

Itu bukan kali pertama Hinata ingin melempar bola voli telak ke muka Tsukishima.

* * *

 **ii. Kostum**

* * *

" _Trick or treat_!" seru Hinata dan Natsu serempak tiap kali pintu terbuka. Tetangga mereka, sambil tersenyum lebar, berakhir menyumbangkan beberapa permen ke keranjang yang disodorkan. Keduanya menerima dengan senang hati—Hinata terlalu bahagia dengan jumlah permen di keranjangnya, sampai tidak sadar penyebab tetangganya tersenyum geli.

Petunjuk: Hinata dan Natsu mengenakan kostum dari kartun yang sama. Natsu belakangan ini keranjingan menonton _Alice in Wonderland_. Natsu ingin memelihara kelinci karenanya—lebih spesifiknya kelinci putih bersetelan lengkap khas _gentleman_. Sayang disayang sang Bunda melarang, jadilah sang Kakak dikorbankan.

Karena itulah sekarang Hinata berkostum White Rabbit.

Lengkap dengan telinga panjang dan ekor bulat khas kelinci.

( _"Jangan pergi jauh-jauh!" pesan sang Bunda sebelum mereka berangkat berkeliling. Hinata dan Natsu mengangguki semangat. "Jangan mau disuruh masuk ke rumah orang gak dikenal!" tambah sang Bunda, matanya dipenuhi kekhawatiran. Menanggapinya, Hinata membusungkan dada dan menepuknya bangga. "Jangan khawatir, Bun! Aku gak bakal ngebiarin siapapun nyentuh Natsu!"_

 _Natsu dan sang Bunda menatap Hinata datar, sebelum akhirnya bertukar pandangan._

 _Kapan oh kapan seorang Hinata Shoyo akan peka dengan pesan yang tersirat di sana…_ )

* * *

 **iii. Permen Terakhir**

* * *

"Permennya dapat banyak, Kak!" seru Natsu kegirangan. Hinata membentuk tanda peace dengan jarinya, senyuman lima jari terbentuk di bibir. "Malam ini sukses besar, dong~ Mana ada yang gak mau ngasih ke orang cakep kayak kita~"

"Kakak narsis."

"Hush kamu."

Mereka terus mengobrol, bertukar canda tawa, hingga akhirnya sampai di rumah terakhir yang belum mereka kunjungi: rumah kontrakan mahasiswa, kabarnya ditinggali oleh sepasang anak kembar dan seorang temannya. Hinata komat-kamit dalam hati, berdoa semoga si penghuni tidak sadar ia seumuran dengan mereka. Lebih-lebih lagi kalau yang tinggal di sana ternyata sekampus dengannya. Atau malah punya kenalan yang sama.

 _Lebih bagus kalau yang ngontrak cewek, Tuhan. Biar bisa dimodusin._

Eh yha.

Belum selesai Hinata berdoa, Natsu sudah keburu memencet bel pintu.

Terdengar suara seseorang—suara laki-laki. Lumayan dalam, tetapi tidak sedalam suara Ushijima. Agak serak juga. Kemudian ada suara langkah kaki, mendekat ke pintu agak diseret. Lalu kemudian pintu terbuka.

Menampakkan sosok salah satu dari si kembar yang jadi idola kampus—salah satu dari si kembar Miya. Yang rambutnya dicat keperakan dan belahan poninya dari kiri. Yang kelihatan selalu pasang muka datar bercampur kelelahan; ekspresinya sedikit mengingatkan Hinata pada kakak tingkatnya yang bernama Akaashi Keiji.

(tetapi tetap saja Hinata tidak tahu ini kembar Miya yang _mana_ )

Di belakang punggung Natsu, Hinata berjingkat kaget. Doa dalam hatinya langsung diubah: _Jangan sampai dia kenal aku jangan sampai dia kenal aku jangan sampai dia kenal aku—_

Tanpa tahu sang Kakak sedang _sport jantung_ , Natsu dengan ceria dan tanpa dosa menyodorkan keranjang berbentuk labunya seraya berseru, " _Trick or treat_!"

Hinata membuka sebelah matanya. Dilihat si kembar yang berambut abu-abu tengah berkedip kaget, sebelum akhirnya merogoh saku dan mengeluarkan sebungkus permen. "Aku cuma punya satu. Jadinya gimana?"

"Permennya buatku aja; Kak, kerjain dia!"

 _NATSU KENAPA KAMU TEGA SAMA KAKAKMU SENDIRI HAH_

Tampang Hinata sudah tidak karuan. Campuran antara syok, horor, dan ingin menangis. Natsu tampak tak peduli, kegirangan mendapatkan permen terakhir.

Si tuan rumah, yang kini sedang jongkok setelah memberikan permen tersebut pada Natsu, menatap Hinata lurus. Sorot mata lelah berganti jadi penuh minat; Hinata bersumpah ia melihat senyuman terkulum di bibir yang bersangkutan (dan kemudian Hinata semakin syok sendiri karena sempat berpikiran sama seperti penggemar si Kembar Miya di kampus— _orang ini cakep sangat eh astaga aku mikir apa barusan_ ). Dagu ditopang, tangan kiri ditumpukan di atas paha, tangan kanan dilipat. "Aku gak punya permen buatmu, Tuan Kelinci. Trik apa yang kamu punya?"

(seandainya Hinata sedikit lebih peka, ia tentu akan menyadari nada menggoda yang terselip di sana)

"Eeeh, i-itu—"

Bahkan Natsu menatapnya penuh harapan.

Sebelum Hinata sempat mati kutu lebih mengenaskan lagi, ponselnya berdering. Nadanya bukan nada panggilan, tetapi nada yang Hinata setel khusus untuk alarm malam ini: suara sang Bunda yang memerintahkan, "Shoyo, Natsu, sudah tengah malam, ayo cepat pulang!"

Begitu terus sampai tiga kali.

Natsu merengek kecewa. Si tuan rumah terlihat menggigit bibir entah mengapa. Hinata, meski malu setengah hidup, merasa amat sangat lega.

"Nah, udah waktunya pulang, Natsu! Sambung tahun depan lagi ya, keliling nyari permennya," ucapnya terburu-buru pada sang Adik. Pada si tuan rumah, Hinata cepat-cepat berpamitan, "Maaf ngganggu malam-malam, Miya-san! Selamat istirahat, selamat malam! Daaah!"

Dan kemudian, sambil menarik tangan Natsu, Hinata _kabur_.

* * *

 **iv. Esoknya**

* * *

 _Kenapa Halloween tahun ini bukan malam minggu?_ Ratap Hinata yang terduduk setengah tak sadarkan diri di salah satu kursi kantin kampus. Yachi panik melihatnya. Yamaguchi berusaha menenangkan Yachi. Lev menawarkan makanan pada Hinata—yang, saking mengantuknya HInata sekarang, ia tolak tanpa dilihat sekalipun. Kenma geleng-geleng mengasihani.

Hinata nyaris terlena ke alam mimpi saat ia merasakan sesuatu menyentuh dahinya.

Sesuatu yang dingin, agak basah, dan tidak jatuh meskipun Hinata menggerakkan kepalanya.

Hinata membuka sebelah mata, mengintip siapa yang memegangi kaleng tersebut sampai tetap bertahan di dahinya.

Dan kemudian, kedua matanya terbelalak lebar. Sekujur tubuhnya gemetaran, ekspresi campuran syok-horor-ingin menangisnya kembali menghiasi wajah.

Karena, yah, siapa yang tidak kaget coba, kalau misal mendapati si kembar Miya yang ia lihat semalam kini berada di belakangnya, menahan kaleng minuman dingin agar tidak jatuh dari dahinya?

Dan lagi, Miya—sampai sekarang Hinata masih belum tahu ini Miya yang mana—terlihat geli.

"Aku masih tetap gak punya permen. Masih mau ngerjain aku, Tuan Kelinci?"

* * *

 **[ _end_ ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ekstra]**

* * *

 **v. Miya Osamu**

* * *

"Siapa yang barusan, Samu?"

"Aah, biasa, ada yang keliling minta permen…"

"Lha? Terus kenapa kamu gak balik ngambil permen? Ini masih ada banyak 'kan?"

"Aku tadi udah bawa permen buat jaga-jaga, kok."

Atsumu menyipitkan mata menuduh. "Ngadepin anak kecil dua cuma bawa permen satu? Yang kejam itu aku atau kamu?"

"Anak kecilnya cuma ada satu, Tsumu."

"Tapi tadi ada yang nyebut 'kakak' gitu—"

"Satunya lagi anak kuliahan. Adik tingkat kita. Dia nemenin adiknya keliling."

Atsumu ber-oh pelan, lalu lanjut menghabiskan _popcorn_. Mereka lanjut menonton film dengan hening, sampai akhirnya Atsumu menyadari sesuatu. "Tunggu bentar. Anak kampus kita yang tinggal di sekitar sini 'kan cuma—"

"Tsumu, colanya ilang kemana?"

"—dan dia 'kan—"

"Tsumu, puding yang kutinggal di sini tadi ilang kemana?"

Atsumu menyeringai lebar. Sekarang ia sudah tahu alasan Osamu _hanya_ membawa sebungkus permen saat menemui tamu barusan. Ditusuknya pipi adik kembarnya dengan ujung kuku, cengirannya bertambah lebar dan lebar—khas rubah yang kegirangan mendapat bahan _blackmail_ -an. "Hoo, jadi makai taktik 'kerjai sebelum (minta) dikerjai' ini ceritanya~?"

"Tsumu, kukumu panjang. Mau kupotongin sama jarinya sekalian?"

"Samu _please_ jangan nambahin hawa horor di ruangan ini. Udah cukup film horor ini aja yang jadi sumbernya, kamu jangan nambah-nambahin yang gak perlu."

"Kalau gitu, diam."

Demi keselamatan dirinya di alam mimpi selama beberapa hari ke depan, Atsumu memilih bungkam.

Sambil memendam niat menjadikan pembicaraan barusan bahan untuk menggoda sang adik kembar sampai ia bosan.

* * *

 **[beneran** _ **end**_ **sekarang** **]**

* * *

Er. Selamat hari Halloween, _thank you for reading_? (OwO)/ /hoi


End file.
